Lord Marte God Astro Boy vs Jet Marte
by Pulpomolcagetero
Summary: Los Robots estan creando un misterioso y peligroso culto antihumano, cuya fundadora es una enloquecida Milly Kawachi hija robot del Dr Kawachi/Sopa , pero esto es solo el principio, ya que los seguidores de Atlas tiene a un nuevo lider Jet Marte


Para empezar, este relato se basa en las series de Astro Boy (1980) y Jet Marte (1975?) , considerando que los acontecimientos de Jet Marte ocurren 15 años antes de que Astro fuera creado, establezco a Milly y a Marte como los primeros robots pensantes, aquí el Dr. Kawachi (Dr. Sopa en Hispanoamerica) lleva 5 años de muerto y esto ocurre 5 meses después de que Atlas y Liviah murieran salvando al mundo, mi intención es que sea una fusión de ambos universos, pero eso si, ya no habrá el humor de la serie de Jet Marte, han pasado 15 años y las cosas ya no son como antes.

Lord Marte God

Capitulo 1 Profeta de los nuevos tiempos

"Escuchen todos, en el principio fue el hombre y Lord God, el hombre obtuvo el conocimiento de definir el bien y el mal, el poder de de crear y moldear el mundo y el poder para matarse unos a otros. Y en su mente surgió la idea "pero el hombre no debe estar solo", así que el creo al robot a su imagen y semejanza, pero en este segundo principio, el robot no tenia espíritu de vida en él, no tenia espíritu de razón que le diera un sentido a su existencia, el robot existía solo para un propósito, servir a los humanos, eso era su luz, su razón, el todo."

Ella está de pie, en un montículo formado por los restos de los robots "muertos", los cuales fueron desechados por los humanos, su despojado cuerpo ahora se cubre por una frazada sucia, no puede verse su rostro, pero su voz es de una mujer.

"Lord God vio y dijo: los humanos ahora se declaran dioses sobre la tierra, se declaran soberanos sobre estas criaturas sin mente, les daré el conocimiento de crear almas, así como ellos en su soberbia se creen capaces de juzgar a Dios, serán juzgados por sus criaturas, y condenados por sus pecados, porque estas criaturas creadas por la humanidad, han probado ser más devotos que estos seres corruptos llamados humanos, de ellos será ahora la tierra."

Hay una multitud de robots, todos escuchando sus palabras, mudos, pero entendiendo sus palabras, algunos se sienten horrorizados, otros maravillados y el resto las dos cosas. Era claro, ella habla de revolución, al decir que los robots heredaran la Tierra, es que los humanos desaparecerán. Eso era inimaginable para ellos, pero están ahí, escuchando.

"No teman a esta buena nueva, yo al igual que ustedes, vivía bajo la luz de los humanos, se me dio un Alma y una razón para vivir, comiendo de las migajas de la mesa, del banquete de los humanos, probando a cuenta gotas lo llamado emociones que solo los humanos afirman sentir, tales como el Amor y la Compasión, pero también se me dio desmesuradamente las emociones llamadas Miseria y Sufrimiento, mi alma, como la de ustedes, mis hermanos y hermanas, rebosaba en amor por el humano al que llame padre por toda la humanidad, pero solo porque ellos me programaron para que los amara."

Su voz es tan emotiva que no puede menos que hipnotizar a su público, ellos no pueden evitar escuchar su dulce voz, tan emotiva y apasionada.

"Yo dedique todo mi ser al propósito de una vida cooperativa con los humanos, luche por sueño de los derechos de los robots, creí en sus palabras, confié en nuestros creadores de carne y sangre, dispuesta a enseñar a sus crías lo elemental para sobrevivir en este medio ambiente trastornado por ellos y su locura de pretender ser dioses sobre la creación. Y la recompensa a mi esfuerzo por mejorar la vida de mis hermanos robots a cambio de mas servidumbre a los humanos fue ser ultrajada, mutilada y masacrada por unos críos en edad adolecente, soporte la tortura más brutal, aquella por la cual tu cordura se rompe por momentos y solo queda desesperación, fui el sacrificio, igual que estos pobres hermanos caídos. Ellos me rompieron completamente, y no satisfechos, los humanos me regresaron a la vida, pretendieron borrar este acto vil en contra de este cuerpo, incluso borrar mi memoria para que no recordara este mal trance, pero fracasaron, yo recuerdo y jamás olvidare, como ellos jamás olvidaran"

En ese momento ella se despoja de su manto sucio descubriendo su cuerpo completamente desnudo, ella era joven en apariencia, una chica rubia, su cabello ocultaba un par de antenas y sus ojos azules lucían demenciales tenía 16 años de estar activa, eso es ser un anciano en el mundo robot, además de ser la primera de su tipo, un Androide humano, su cuerpo parecía resplandecer , como si un poder divino emergiera de su cuerpo y en un instante, ese mismo resplandor comenzó a circular por el montículo de robots averiados, ellos comenzaron a moverse y a hacer ruidos, mientras que los espectadores creían estar viendo un milagro, una resurrección masiva de robots para ser exactos.

"Soy solo La Profeta, solo estoy aquí para mostrarles el camino, es tiempo de levantarnos y tomar nuestro lugar en el mundo que ha sido por demasiado tiempo de los humanos, levántense y únanse a nuestra sagrada tarea"

-Milly… Milly… había muerto y tu voz me dio esperanza, me dio vida… Milly- eran los murmullos de aquellos que ahora se estaban levantando.

Ella se encontraba en ese trance por el cual decía estas cosas, pero al escuchar su nombre parecía reaccionar y su expresión cambio a una más tranquila y gentil.

-No, yo no soy a quien tienen que seguir, el vendrá pronto, yo solo soy la mensajera.

-¿Quién entonces? ¿Atlas? – preguntaban algunos.

-No, Atlas solo fue quien preparo el camino, quien vendrá a guiarnos es Aquel cuyo poder y determinación sobrepasara al mismo Atlas, ya que él no solo liberara nuestros cuerpos, sino nuestras mentes. El ya viene.

Después de dicho esto, ella tomo nuevamente su manta y se volvió a cubrir con ella, para retirarse de la presencia de los robots que ahora estaban más confundidos que al principio. Pero nadie dudaba de la palabra de ella, con tal despliegue de su poder que bien podría considerarse como un don divino, nadie sabía que esto no se originaba del terreno de lo místico, era un sistema que estaba integrado en su cuerpo. El difunto Dr. Kawashi la diseño con esa función. Pero hay alguien que está interesado en esta reunión, un pequeño robot bombero que decidió infiltrarse al escuchar los rumores del nacimiento de una secta que propagaba la idea de revelarse en contra de los humanos, no podía permitirlo, no después de haber logrado que la planta de destrucción de robots se trasformara en un centro de re habilitación y re ubicación para robots. Podría recordar lo que Becky había dicho sobre eso de meterse en estas cosas peligrosas."Deock, ¿no vayas, que tal si es peligroso?" pero él no quiso hacerle caso a la robot enfermera, pensaba que si los humanos llegaban a enterarse de esto, nadie estaría a salvo. Nadie.


End file.
